Debilidad
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Ella era de él. ShinHiyori. TRADUCCIÓN de un oneshot de nanetys :D "...Ella era su única, su mayor debilidad. Ella era su punto ciego".


**Intro:** Ella era de él.

* * *

Hola, hola :D Ebril desu reportándose con un oneshot de Shinji y Hiyori... de nuevo. Creo que me gusta esta pareja, no? xD Bueno, este oneshot estaba originalmente en portugués, pero la buena de nanetys (la autora) me dejó traducirlo para la comunidad de ShinHiyoris latinos :) En lo personal, me encantó T-T Los sentimientos de Shinji, la personalidad de Hiyori... bueno, que decirles ¡Leanlo! :D

**Disclaimers:** Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite. La fic a Nanetys y la traducción a Ebril :D

* * *

**DEBILIDAD**

_**by Nanetys**_

Shinji no sabría decir cuándo la historia de ellos había comenzado. ¿Fue en el momento en el que se volvieron Vizard? ¿O antes de eso, cuando aún vivían en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿O después, cuando fueron obligados a convivir y pasar todo el día juntos? Él no tenía idea. Después de todo, no todos los cuentos de hadas precisamente necesitaban tener un comienzo -el "Había una vez" no hacía tanta falta-.

Más él estaba seguro de que ella -con sus maneras impetuosas, su personalidad inmadura, terca, infantil, irritable- se había tornado la cosa más importante para él. ¿Cómo? Él tampoco sabía la respuesta a eso, al final, ella no era exactamente lo que él clasificaría como "su tipo". Y aún así, la única cosa que él temía perder era Hiyori.

Y cuando finalmente llegó el momento de luchar contra Aizen -cuando llegó el momento de su venganza- él tenía miedo. ¿Por él? No. ¿Qué podía hacerle Aizen que fuese peor que aquello que ya había hecho?

Quitarle a Hiyori.

Eso él no lo soportaría, eso no. Él sería capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa con coraje y dignidad -morir, ser transformado en alguna cosa peor que un Vizard (al final, con Aizen nunca se sabe)-. Así mismo, perder a algún otro de sus seis amigos lo haría sufrir menos que perderla a ella.

Él no quería pensar en eso, o no sería capaz de concentrarse en la lucha.

Entonces, les dijo a todos que tengan cuidado con Aizen. Y -a pesar de negárselo- había sido exactamente para ella -Hiyori- que Shinji decía eso. Porque si Aizen le hiciera daño, si Aizen le hiciera algún mal a ella, ¿Cómo podría él luchar? ¿Como podrían esperar que él escogiese entre enfrentar a Aizen y proteger a los demás a tomar a Hiyori y llevarla lo más lejos de ahí, a dónde ella estuviera a salvo, sin lastimarse? No habría excusa, porque cuando era Hiyori, Shinji no controlaba su propio cuerpo, no controlaba sus propios instintos.

Y la lucha comenzó.

A los Vizard les estaba yendo bien y Hiyori aún no estaba herida, entonces él no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Hasta que lo que él temía sucedió. Ella se impacientó y atacó -y él pensó un millón de hipótesis-. Era lo que Aizen quería, porque Aizen sabía que ella era su única, su mayor debilidad. Ella era su punto ciego.

Y a él no le importó el estar de espaldas al enemigo -que era peligroso, por decir de alguna forma- ni el hecho de estar abandonando compañeros que podrían, eventualmente, precisar de él, ni en dejar de lado su orgullo en cuanto imploraba que Ichigo viniese pronto, ni en estar haciendo exactamente aquello que el enemigo quería.

Era Hiyori. Tratándose de ella no había lógica, ni racionalidades. Solo un amor mutuo grande, fuerte y devastador y un miedo terrible, absurdo, incomprensible de vivir sin ella, de verla partir. Porque él gustaba de aquella rutina a la cual estaban acostumbrados, con golpes, discusiones, peleas y caras hoscas -¡Y cómo amaba él aquella expresión irritada de ella!- mas llenas de felicidad, porque si ella estaba ahí la vida valía la pena.

Y él sabía que Aizen comprendía aquello, o tal vez todo hubiese sido calculado.

Porque perder a Hiyori era su verdadera derrota.

* * *

Y? Les gustó tanto como a mi? No vale nada? Digan lo que piensan y sienten en un liindo comentario :P Oigan, a que la última frase es fatal? jajja xD El 28 es mi cumple, y ya estamos a 25, no doy más de ansiedad :O Espero muuchos regalitos y cariños :P juju .Nos leemos, minna! ^^ Los quiere,

**A. Ebril :B**


End file.
